


my days vanish like smoke; my bones burn like glowing embers

by whynothulk



Series: what is unseen is eternal [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doktor chciał zasnąć z River w ramionach i nigdy się nie obudzić, i może, być może, zrobił wystarczająco dużo dobrego w swoim długim, długim życiu, żeby śnić o tym, kim ona niegdyś była.<br/>To nie była prośba, do której by się przyznał; z drugiej strony nikt nigdy nienawidził Doktora tak bardzo, jak on sam. Zwłaszcza teraz, wiedział o tym. Zwłaszcza teraz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my days vanish like smoke; my bones burn like glowing embers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my days vanish like smoke; my bones burn like glowing embers.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882593) by [togethertheyfightcrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togethertheyfightcrime/pseuds/togethertheyfightcrime). 



_Straciłem rzeczy, których nigdy nie zrozumiesz._

Uratowanie River, której uratowanie oznaczało tyle, co jej strata, nie było czymś, co Doktor wiedział, jak zrobić. Łapał się myśli przez czerń i nie wiedział niczego, prócz nicości; nie było niczego, co można by zrobić, żeby przywrócić to, co zapomniane. A tym, co zostało zapomniane, była _River._ Jej wspomnienie wyblakło do echa w bibliotece, i gdy Doktor przywrócił owo wspomnienie do jej ciała, było za późno, o wiele, wiele za późno.

„Wszystko w porządku, kochanie” River powiedziałaby mu podczas niektórych nocy, gdy płakał, a ona nie rozumiała ( _nie mogła zrozumieć),_ dlaczego, ale mimo to głaskała go po policzkach i szeptała frazesy w ciemność. „Jestem tutaj”

Ale nie była, _nie było jej tam_ i nawet o tym nie wiedziała, i wszystko to pogłębiało rany w piersi Doktora i skręcało jego serca. Ten ból był fizyczny, ciągłe kłucie i nieustający ból, który rozrywał jego ciało przez cały czas; nie wiedział, jakim cudem jeszcze daje sobie radę, jakim cudem jeszcze _żyje_ , gdy wszystko, co chciał zrobić, to złapać River i otoczyć ich złotym światłem, dopóki już nic nie zostanie. Doktor chciał zasnąć z River w ramionach i nigdy się nie obudzić, i może, być może, zrobił wystarczająco dużo dobrego w swoim długim, długim życiu, żeby śnić o tym, kim ona niegdyś była.

To nie była prośba, do której by się przyznał; z drugiej strony nikt nigdy nienawidził Doktora tak bardzo, jak on sam. Zwłaszcza teraz, dobrze o tym wiedział. Zwłaszcza teraz.

 

_____________

    

Doktor złożył obietnicę, dawno temu, w dniu, który wydawał się być jednocześnie pierwszym i najgorszym dniem życia, które _nadal trwało, bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciał, żeby przestało_ – obiecał coś, co teraz, będąc samemu przy skorupie jego żony sprawiało, że chciał rozpaść się na kawałki i spaść przez wszechświat, mieniąc się kolorami swojej głupoty i tchórzostwa i idiotyczności, bo obiecał, _obiecał…_

_Ani jednej linijki._

Mógłby to naprawić, zmienić, i _mniejsza_ z powierzchnią rzeczywistości, Doktor już o to nie dbał. (To River sprawiła, że zaczął, podczas mrocznych czasów.) Ale nawet najmniejsze przepisania – odwiedzanie jej przeszłej wersji i nawet _rozmawianie z nią_ , czy wysyłanie samotnej Melody prezentów w święta, lub nawet patrzenie na Mels i Pondów przez skaner w ukrytej TARDIS – miały ogromne szanse zniszczenia tego wszystkiego, roztrzaskania wszystkiego, co Doktor miał z River we wspomnieniach tak wyblakłych jak ona sama, podczas gdy czas wił się i urywał i _zmieniał_ , i Doktor wiedział, że poczuje każde przepisanie, każdą przeszłość, narzucone na niego jak stryczek – _posmakowałby_ tego, co zrujnował i z czasem, również by zapomniał, a tego nie mógł ryzykować. Zawsze był samolubnym, samolubnym staruszkiem, i płomień rósł i lizał jego wnętrzności za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na blade pozostałości River Song.

Nie zniszczyłby tej odrobiny, która z niej pozostała.

_____________

 

A jednak, co jeśli _co jeśli **co jeśli**_ mógłby ją naprawić. I w okropnej, mrocznej, samolubnej chwili lekkomyślności Doktor zaparkował TARDIS po raz pierwszy od tak, tak dawna w pokoju bielszym niż oddech zimą.

Melody nie bała się budki czy Doktora, ale nie oczekiwał tego od niej. Ujął dłoń sennej przeszłości jedynej rzeczy, która się dla niego liczyła i poprowadził ją do TARDIS.

TARDIS była bardziej niż niezadowolona z paradoksu, była _zawiedziona._ Więc gdy Doktor otworzył drzwi TARDIS do ich sypialni, gdzie spała River, i Melody zmarszczyła się, zdezorientowana, nie powiedział ani słowa, bo na to zasługiwał. Staruszka nie zamierzała współpracować, nie zamierzała nawet zaprowadzić go do pokoju kontrolnego, i to _bolało_ , bo River należała do TARDIS jeszcze zanim była Doktora, a jednak nie zamierzała nic zrobić.

\- K-k-kto to? – Zapytała Melody, ziewając. Sądziła, że śni, Doktor mógł to wyczuć. (Zastanawiał się, jak często Melody, Mels, River, o nim śniła. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego nigdy o to nie zapytał.)

\- Moja żona. – _Moje wszystko. Ty._

\- Ona śpi – powiedziała Melody cicho, sama na w pół śpiąc, patrząc na kobietę w łóżku. Kręcone włosy rozłożone były na jedwabnych poszewkach; blada twarz, nieruchome rzęsy, i śniła o niczym, lub też o Bibliotece. To już nie miało znaczenia. Jedna dłoń była oparta o poduszkę, dłoń, którą River używała broni.

\- Tak – szepnął Doktor patrząc na paradoks przed sobą, przeszłość i przyszłość, teraźniejszość i teraźniejszość, czując jakby pustynia tworzyła się w jego gardle. – Śpi.

Melody uniosła głowę i Doktor pomyślał, _To z tobą zrobię. Już zrobiłem._

Skinął na Melody odsuwając ją od swojej przyszłości z uśmiechem, który był jak łączenie kabli, jak zamarzające wszechświaty, jak płonące stworzenia. Doktor musnął ustami czoło Melody i, delikatnie dotykając jej skroni, zabrał wspomnienia tej nocy i przeniósł je ostrożnie do swojego umysłu, zanim złapał nieprzytomne ciało Melody ( _malutkie, tak malutkie_ ) w ramiona i zaniósł ją z powrotem do białego pokoju. Melody spała, i gdy Doktor mrugnął, nie mógł stwierdzić, kogo trzymał w objęciach: pierwszą River, którą zepsuł, czy ostatnią, którą stracił.

\- Przepraszam – szepnął Doktor, i słowa nie były wystarczające, nigdy nie były.

_____________

 

Zbyt niewyraźne echo, zbyt niejasne wspomnienie, żeby kiedykolwiek znów być River Song. Żeby kiedykolwiek być _jego._

 _Ani czasu, ani przestrzeni, **tylko ja,**_ Doktor niegdyś krzyknął, i tym właśnie to było, tak właśnie się czuł – tylko pustka, która go otaczała, zbyt pusta żeby chociaż być czarna, a jednak, ona pozostała, _żył,_ w torturach, których nie dało się zrozumieć, w nicości, pomimo tego, że wszechświata już nie było. Patrzenie na River przed nim i nie posiadanie jej, było o wiele, wiele gorsze niż umieranie, niż koniec wszechświata, Nie wiedział, jak, ale jednak było.

To kłamstwo, oczywiście. Wiedział. Zawsze wiedział.

______________

 

Odpowiedź przychodzi, gdy przypomina sobie, co powiedział River na Trenzalore, tak dawno, _dawno_ temu; tylko, że tym razem to nie odpowiedź, tylko koniec. Sposób, w jaki można to zakończyć. A Doktor jest bardziej pewien niż był w ciągu stuleci, że to jest właściwa rzecz – bo River zaraz odejdzie, a Doktor już nie wie, czym jest, ale jest pewien, że już nigdy nie będzie czymś dobrym. Już nigdy nie uratuje żadnego świata, dla żadnego nie będzie bohaterem.

Doktor zbiera materiały, których potrzebuje, płyn i dwie strzykawki, i wtedy, słuchając pomruku TARDIS (która się nimi zaopiekuje, Doktor to wie, i _wie_ , że zaufanie to ostatnia i najlepsza rzecz, którą może dla niej zrobić), ujmuje dłoń River i całuje każdy z palców, i pyta, czy chciałaby znów ujrzeć gwiazdy.

River kiwa głową (tak, jak kiedyś zrobiła to Melody) i szepcze

\- Dlaczego, skarbie? Jesteś tutaj.

Doktor obejmuje ją w uścisk, bo oto, _oto jest_ odpowiedź.

_____________

 

Zanim odchodzą, zabiera TARDIS z powrotem do białego pokoju, po raz ostatni, i opowiada Melody historię.

Kuca przy kołysce, gwiazdki dzwonią w delikatnym wietrze. Odsuwa jasne włosy z jej czoła, i szepcze.

\- Ty i ja, jesteśmy ostatnimi Władcami Czasu – powiedział cicho – Całkiem ostatnimi. I ty, Melody Pond, jesteś niesamowita. Przypuszczam że powiedziałabyś, że ja też byłem. – Przerwa. – Powiesz. Ale, maleństwo, muszę ci coś powiedzieć, coś, co po raz kolejny powiem ci za dużo, dużo czasu.

Doktor schyla się w kierunku ucha Melody i zamyka oczy, bo w końcu, to prawda.

\- Jest czas na życie, i czas na sen. I myślę, że pora, żeby Władcy Czasu zasnęli.

Melody porusza się delikatnie i Doktor czuje jej oddech na policzku; jest jak pocałunek, jak obietnica. Myśli o kółkach i czasie, i o tym, jak kochał przez tak, tak długo i czuje ból, którego wszechświat nie mógłby unieść, ale miłość, _miłości_ , nie ogranicza czas, ani przestrzeń, nie ograniczają jej porażki, ani złamane obietnice, ani utracone wspomnienia. Miłość będzie trwać nawet, gdy one wszystkie przepadną.

Doktor opiera głowę o czoło Melody i wie, że już niczego nie musi mówić.

_____________

 

Środek uspokajający wycisza ból i gdy Doktor kładzie się na łóżku, trzymając River, myśli, że po raz pierwszy odkąd odeszła, cieszy się.

\- Jesteś gotowa? – Mówi do niej, bardzo delikatnie, podczas gdy ona obraca się lekko, tak, że stykają się nosami i patrzą sobie w oczy, razem.

\- Dokąd idziemy? – River pyta cicho, bez wyrazu, ale to dobrze, myśli Doktor i unosi dłoń (sędziwą, powolną, i ociężałą przez sen) żeby pogłaskać ją po nosie.

Gdy to robi, najdelikatniejszy z uśmiechów pojawia się w jej kącikach ust, i to, _to_ samo w sobie jest cudem.

Doktor odwzajemnia uśmiech i czuje się lekki, jakby unosił się lub latał, z River u boku.

\- Będziemy teraz śnić – mówi, i River nie wygląda na przestraszoną.

W powietrzu, którym oddychają czuć spokój.

\- Kocham cię – Mówi Doktor.

\- Kocham cię – Mówi River, i nie ważne gdzie, nie ważne jak, to prawda.

Słowa będą trwały przez wieczność, nawet, gdy śnią.

 


End file.
